HeelLove
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: Lauren is the new heel in WWE. There she meets Dolph Ziggler, her favorite wrestler. Dolph takes a fancy with her as well. Can this turn into a romance? Or will someone steal her away? Dolph/OC
1. Debut

_Heyo's another story coming at ya. While on hiatus, I've been coming up with a whole bunch of stories so just bare with me for a while. :)_

_Here is my new OC:_

_Name: Lauren Smith_

_Age: 30_

_Hometown: Union City, New Jersey_

_Entrance: Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani_

_Manages: Dolph Ziggler_

_Back Story: Childhood friends with AJ Lee. Like AJ, she was homeless but mostly because of her family disowning her because she wouldn't become a model like her mother. She mostly stayed with AJ and her parents since AJ's parents loved her. She became a second daughter to them. Her and AJ have been inseperable for years until FCW, when AJ was called to the main roster and Lauren was still in FCW._

_xOx_

"April!" I said happily as I ran up to my best friend and sister, April Jeanette Mendez, AJ Lee to the WWE Universe.

"Oh my gosh, Lauren!" April said surprised and happy to see me. We gave each other huge hugs. "Are you finally a part of the main roster?"

"Yup, I debut tonight but as a heel." I said while smiling happily.

"That's amazing. I mean, you were an awesome heel in FCW anyway." AJ said while smirking.

"Yup but after you left, they made me a face by feuding with Raqual Diaz." I replied back.

"Wow, I wish I would have seen that." AJ said surprised but impressed.

"Yeah, it was fun." I said back. Soon after that, we spent the last couple of hours catching up and having fun. Like AJ, I'm a nerd for comics and games. That's how much we have in common with each other and we love that.

It was soon time for Raw to start and I would soon be making my debut. Near the middle of the show, it was AJ versus Layla. I waited for my chance to go out and do some damage. In the end, Layla had won the match. I then ran down the ramp and attacked Layla from behind. I instantly heard boos echoing around the arena.

_"Who is that diva, Cole?" Jerry Lawler said shocked from the sudden attack._

_"I don't know, King. But hopefully we'll find out next week." Cole said._

I just stared down while smirking.

"I'm gonna be the next Diva's Champion, Layla and you won't stop me." I said threateningly still smirking at Layla. I saw that AJ had a shocked look on her face as she got up from the ring.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" she asked confused and surprised to see me.

"I sure as hell ain't here for you, AJ. And don't act like we know each other because I don't know you anymore." I said as I backed away and got out the ring while smirking at AJ and Layla. I saw Layla slowly get up while glaring at me. I just continued to smirk.

I was soon backstage and I knew my night wasn't done yet since I had to do a promo with Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero. Even though I would be managing Jack and Dolph when they had tag team matches, but I would mostly be managing Dolph. I would also play the niece of Vickie Guerrero.

My promo was going to start after the match and before Dolph and Jack's tag team match. I was definitely excited for it. I've always wanted to meet Nick Nemeth in person since Ryan, Nick's brother, told me about him.

Of course back then, I was dating Ryan Nemeth but we ended it after three years. We just didn't have those feelings for each other anymore so we ended it on mutual terms. I still consider him a good friend, though, almost like a brother.

Soon, the next match ended and it was my turn to perform once again. The camera showed me walking down the hallway to the Diva's Locker Room.

"Hey, you must be the new girl." Someone said from behind me. I turned around and smirked at who it was.

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem with it?" I asked as Dolph Ziggler walked up to me.

"I have no problem with you. You just really impressed me with that attack on Layla." Dolph said.

"Well thank you but if Layla thinks she's going to keep that title, then she has another thing coming." I explained as if it was a fact.

"You know, Jack and I really think we could use someone like you on our team. I mean, you have a good mind set and you look very smart. And the fact you're beautiful really adds to it and also that you can wrestle. What do you say?" Dolph offered.

I was about to talk when I heard someone say, "Lauren! I thought that was you!" I looked and smiled at who was coming over.

"Hey Aunt Vickie!" I said as I hugged Vickie when she reached us. I saw the shocked look on Dolph's face.

"Wait. Did you just say Aunt Vickie?" Dolph asked surprised.

"Yes Dolph. This is Lauren. She's my sisters daughter." Vickie said while smiling proudly.

"Well, more reason for you to join us Lauren, considering you're Vickie's niece." Dolph said impressed.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer." I said while smirking. The promo then ended and we dropped our character personalities.

"You were really good for your debut." Nick said while grinning.

"Thanks. My name's Lauren Smith." I said while smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nick Nemeth." Nick said.

"And I'm Vickie Guerrero, even though I'm sure you knew that." Vickie said and we shook hands.

"Of course. How could I not know you?" I said while laughing. "And Nick, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said while grinning.

"Oh really?" Nick asked curious.

"Yup. I used to date your brother in FCW." I explained.

"So you're the Great Lauren. Ryan would not stop talking about you. I literally had to hang up in his face, he was so talkative about you." Nick said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, we were pretty much in love with each other." I said while smiling fondly.

"Yeah. Well, I would love to talk to you more but I have a match with Jake. Hope I get to talk to you later." Nick said.

"Sure, no prob. Nice to meet you both." I said while waving.

"Nice to meet you as well." Vickie said while walking away. Yeah, things were definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Alliance, Friendship, and reuniting

**Hello, is chapter 2 and thaks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and story favorited. I really appretiate it! :D**

**MY NAME IS KISSES: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it!**

**Dixiewinxwrites12 and piper14798: Here the next chapter for ya and thanks for liking it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own wrestling or the awesome wrestlers. I also do not own Hollaback Girl, it belongs to Gwen Stefani.**

**xOx**

It was officially my time to debut here on Raw and I was excited, even though I started things out with a bang. I waited until they cued up my music before I walked out.

Hollaback Girl rang through the arena as I walked down to the ring with a smirk on my face and a microphone in my hand. I climbed there stairs and got into the ring and just stood around for a couple of minutes.

"All right, you bunch of nosey people!" I yelled out and was instantly booed and I couldn't help but smirk. "You all wanted to know why I attacked little miss AJ Lee and Layla, so I'm gonna tell ya to amuse you. I went out to set an example! It was a warning to Layla that she will lose her title to me and that is a promise!" I yelled to the crowd. I then heard 'Light It Up' play throughout the arena and I glared as AJ came out.

"Lauren, what the hell happened to you?! You are not the same girl I was best friends with in FCW!" AJ yelled back to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Why would you care AJ?! You've been living it up here in WWE while I was stuck in FCW, trying my damnedest to be here!" I angriy said right back. "And AJ, people are meant to change just like you did. I found out that if I wanna get anywhere, I can't be nice! I have to get rid of my emotions and I plan on doing that here in WWE!" I finished.

"Lauren..." AJ said and I glared.

"Just shut up AJ! Why don't you go running back to Daniel!" I threw my mic on the ground and left by jumping the barricade and going up the stairs instead of going up the ramp to backstage.

xOx

"So, how are you guys gonna introduce me as your teammate?" I asked while smiling at Dolph and them. After my little confrontation with AJ, I walked to Dolph and Jack's locker room.

"Well, hopefully, we were wondering if you could help us win our match tonight by using these." Dolph said while slipping an object in my hands. I couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be fun. I walked with Dolph, Jack, and Vickie to the guerilla and watched them go out and I stayed behind waiting for the right moment to go out there.

After a few minutes, I walked down the ramp and walked to ringside.

_"What's Lauren doing out here?" Michael Cole asked Jerry Lawler._

_"I don't know Cole but I think we're gonna find out soon." Jerry answered._

I saw that Tyson Kidd was leaning against the ropes and I quickly went into action once Jack and Dolph started distracting the ref. I quickly slipped the brass knuckles on and struck Tyson Kidd with them. I then threw them off and slid them under the ring. I could hear Justin yelling about what I did. I quickly walked in another direction and held my hands being innocent.

Dolph then went for the pin while Jack dealt with Justin Gabriel. Dolph got the one, two, three and they were the winners. I slid into the ring and hugged Dolph and Jack and raising their hands up in victory.

"Please welcome the newest member of our team and my lovely niece. Lauren Smith!" Vickie said into the mic and I could hear the crowd go crazy.

_"I can't believe it Cole! There's no way that she's Vickie's niece. She's too beautiful!" Jerry said shocked._

_"I can't believe it either King but it's true." Cole said shocked as well._

I smirked as the crowd booed us as we left the ring and headed backstage.

"You were great out there." Nick said while smiling, dropping our characters.

"Thanks. I'm just really happy to be here now." I said happily.

"I'm Jake Hager. Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier." Jake said while holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Lauren Smith." I said while shaking his hand. We all then started walking back to the locker rooms.

"So, I was thinking. Why don't you join us for lunch and get to know you more? That way we can work better as a team." Vickie suggested and I smiled.

"Sure, I would love to join you guys. Well, I'm gonna meet up with April! What time are we meeting?" I asked.

"I can text you the time if you give your cell number." Nick said. I nodded. We then exchanged phone numbers. I even got Jake's and Vickie's numbers. I then said goodbye to them and headed to the Diva's locker room to find April.

I arrived at locker room and went inside. I immediately taken by a hug from April. "You were simply amazing out there!" She said happily. I smiled.

"Thanks a lot April." I said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Layla said while walking and so a bunch of the other girls. I quickly got to know Nattie (Natalya), Brianne and Nicole (The Bellas, Elizabeth (Beth), Barbie (Kelly), Victoria (Alicia), Sarona (Tamina), Layla, Milena (Rosa), and the other girls. I was also greeted and hugged by Celeste (Kaitlyn). Celeste was another good friend of mine in FCW and I was glad to see her again. I quickly got dressed and left with April and Celeste.

xOx

"It's really great to be able to hang out with you again, Laury." Celeste said while grinning. I laughed. Laury was a nickname that celeste gave to me when we met in FCW.

"I agree, it's great to have you back." April said.

"Thanks you guys. I really am happy to be back." I said while smiling happily.

"So do you have plans tomorrow." Celeste asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going out to lunch with Nick, Jake, Vickie so they can get to know me better." I explained.

"Awesome. So are you and Ryan still together?" April asked. I shook my head.

"No, we ended a couple of months after you two got on the main roster." I explained.

"That sucks. You guys were an amazing couple." April said.

"It's okay. We ended on mutual terms but we're still good friends." I explained smiling. I then heard my phone go off and I saw I had a text message.

_'Hey sweetheart. We're meeting at 11. Ok wit u? ;) NN_

I couldn't help laugh. "What happened?" Celeste asked curiously. I showed them the text. "Wow, already flirting with you, huh?"

"Who knows?" I asked while laughing and shrugging. I then answered the text back.

'Sure babe. That's perfect for me' ;) LS

I sent the text and a couple of minutes I got a reply.

'Alright sexy, see u tomorrow. :P NN

'See ya! :D LS

After that, we all talked for a while and then went to sleep.

xOx

**All right, there's the next chapter. Watched Raw Monday and thought it was hilarious. Poor Dolph and AJ. It's amazing how Alberto is becoming face and I love it. At least Ricardo got in a few hits on Big Show. I was also happy Wade won the IC title but I was sad Kofi lost at the same time. I also watched Smackdown, it was pretty good. :)**

**Anyways, please R and R and let me know what you think. I'll look forward to it!**


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**Hey, what's up everyone? Sorry about the delay. I haven't had any internet for two months but now I'm back and ready to get writing. :D Thanks for the Story Alerts and Reviews. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling or the wrestlers even though i wish i owned Dolph. Lol**

**xOx**

I woke up around 9am to get ready for the day. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I wore a t-shirt with a picture of a kitten on it, sleeping. It was a really adorable shirt. I also wore my jeans and some sneakers. I quickly brushed out my hair and put into a ponytail. I decided to just watch TV for a little bit until it was almost 11.

Once 11am rolled around, I got up and left to go meet up with Nick and them. I went to the lobby and saw Nick already there.

"Hey Nick!" I said as I walked over to him.

"Hey Lauren. How are you?" Nick asked.

"I'm great. It's just still hard to believe I'm here working for the WWE." I said while grinning happily.

"Hey, you deserve it. You were amazing out there last Monday and last night." Nick said.

"Thanks. I was the first Diva to win the Divas Championship three times." I said while blushing at what Nick said.

"Wow, that's cool. I can't wait to see you in a match." Nick said while smiling. I nodded and smiled. We were soon joined by Vickie and Jake and we headed out to lunch. We had a flight later on in the day so we didn't have to rush. We soon arrived at a Steak N' Shake and went in. We soon ordered our food and decided to talk a little.

"So Lauren, where are you from?" Vickie asked.

"I'm Union City, New Jersey." I answered smiling proudly.

"Wow, the same city as AJ, huh?" Nick asked curious.

"Yup. AJ and I are childhood friends. We've been inseparable for years until she got called up to the main roster and I stayed in FCW." I explained.

"That must have sucked." Jake said.

"It did but I was happy for her and for Celeste. Those two are great friends." I said while grinning.

"Well, hopefully you have three new great friends." Vickie said and I smiled.

"I think I do." I replied. "So, what about you guys?"

"Well, I'm from Cleveland, Ohio but I live in Phoenix, Arizona. And I'm currently single." Nick said while smirking and I laughed.

"I'm from Perry, Oklahoma. I'm married and have a son." Jake said and I smiled.

"That's cute." I said.

"Well, I live in El Paso, Texas. I'm a widow and I have two daughters." Vickie said. I nodded.

"Yeah, your husband was one of my inspirations to wrestle. And I knew your daughter in FCW." I said fondly.

"Thank you." Vickie said. We then talked for a while longer and just getting to know each other. I found that Nick knew sign language and I was impressed. I never could understand how to do sign language but I found interesting.

We then decided to head back to the hotel and pack our things up since our flight was in a couple of hours. I decided to head to the library down the road from the hotel and spend my time there until it was time to go. I was an avid bookworm and I am proud of it.

After a couple of hours, it was time to head to the airport. I texted Nick and asked if I could ride with him which he agreed. I soon saw walking out of the hotel and I shouted, "Nick!" He turned his head and saw me and smiled.

"Hey, where were you coming from?" He asked curiously.

"I was at the library. I'm a proud bookworm." I said while smiling proudly.

"Wow, you would get along great Phil." Nick said while chuckling.

"Probably. It depends what we read." I said back. We then got in the car and headed to the airport and boarded our flight. Once we were seated, we talked about random things.

"So, who were your favorite wrestlers growing up?" Nick asked.

"Well, I liked Eddie Guerrero of course. Chris Jericho was definitely another one. I liked, Edge and Christian, Roddy Piper, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Stone Cold Steve Austin." I explained while smiling.

"That's pretty cool." Nick said. I smiled. I think this is the start of an awesome friendship and I couldn't have been happier. I couldn't wait for Monday Night Raw.

**xOx**

**All right, that's the end for now. I watched Raw and they made Jack Swagger a little annoying, even though I still like him. I find it cool that Johnny Curtis is Fandango, I think he's going to be interesting. And The Shield are still unbeaten. :D I'm also happy Chris is back as well, I seriously missed him.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. I always look forward to new reviews. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
